


The Death of Dreams

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was signature.</p></blockquote>





	The Death of Dreams

He wondered what it would be like not to have that constant thrum skittering under his flesh. That hunger that threatened to spire out of control.

And he'd think _someday_.

But then he turned Dru and Darla loose. Didn't save Cordy. Sold out his friends.

He's done some good. But his missteps far outweighed anything else.

When they ask him to sign away the shanshu in blood to prove his loyalty, he doesn't hesitate. Redemption isn't something that's ever going to be offered to him.

So he might as well die trying to make the world a tiny bit safer.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was signature.


End file.
